Madrugada Fantasmal
by RagnellNeko
Summary: Luigi se ausenta como cazafantasmas y Shigeru sale madreado bracias a 'alguien', Ike Y Marth son encerrados en una aspiradora y les dan carrillaa Ike y a 'alguien'


**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo trayendo fics de estos muchachos. Este esta basado en un dia que me toco ''vivir'' a mi (¡NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO PORQUEEEEEEEEEEE!), ok, ya volvi de mi trance, solo lo tuve que adaptar a la vida de los chicos de Smash. Ok, empiezo**

Era de madrigada en lo que es toda la ciudad y las demás ciudades y pueblos vecinos. Estaba oscuro, frio y daba una pinta de que alguien te miraba, cosa que no era novedad en la ciudad porque los trabajadores que empezaron a construirla (hace cosa de 15 años, sip, muy poco tiempo, pero se me ocurrio por los años que tiene el juego) las sentían. Y en la Gran Casa no todos dormían a la misma hora.

-por favor que no vean, por favor que no me vean… pooooorfaaaaaaa…-Luigi se escondia de los fantasmas, que, aunque EL es el cazafantasmas aun asi les tenia miedo

-boo!-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA soy yo-

-¬¬… Mario, no me asustes asi-

-perdon- lease con sarcasmo

Todos se escondían de los fantasmas, hasta los mas valientes héroes. Los únicos que les valían los fantasmas eran los villanos, que dormían plácidamente en sus cuartos… y Ganon dormia con su ''victima'' en el armario de secuestros, este ''pobre'' (o sease, Roy) estaba despierto, inquieto y con miedo por ''2 cosas''.

Roy: ''que no vengan, que no despierte, que no vengan, que no despierte…'' el muchacho estaba undido en sus pensamientos

-Sleep don't visit, so I choke on sun

And the days blur into one

And the backs of my eyes hum with things I've never done

Sheets are swaying from an old clothesline

Like a row of captured ghosts over old dead grass

Was never much but we made the most

Welcome home-

Y Young… no iba de parar de cantar, Link de tocar la ocarina y Toon la flauta de pan a el ritmo de la cancion, porque aun asi poseedores de la Trifuerza del coraje, Young, Toon y Link… ¡tienen miedo! Asi que supustamente ellos con ''tocar y cantar'' se les ''va'' el miedo (seeee como no…)

-Bien, Marth, desgraciadamente los inmunes a los fantasmas son Shigeru y Dragon- en eso se ven Shigeru y Dragon montando sus Harley's a toda velocidad entre los fantasmas-y en lo que estamos aquí encerrados- Ike y Marth estaban encerrados en una aspiradora… quien sabe como los 2 cabran allí…- ¿ellos que? Les vale… todavía que supuestamente Dragon ''nos quiere'' y Shigeru esta amenazado de parte de mi padre si no me hace bienes y me hace males.. COMO EN EL QUE ESTAMOS AHORA.- le platicaba Ike a Marth

-si, si, si… ella o nos odia a Link, Roy y a mi…-

-¿Qué? Si también me odia a mi ¿que acaso no lo vez, princesa?-

-te ''ama'' y no me llames ''princesa''-

-no me ama imbécil… nos odia a todos, especialmente a Roy-

-ok, ok niñito-

\- ¿niñito? Que ''gran insulto'', mister…-

-pos si, lo de ''niñito'' por que tu papi y tu mami te tratan como si tuvieras 5 años-

-¬¬… mejor cállate…-

Dragon: chicos!

Ike y Marth: ¿eh?

Shigeru: sabemos que están allí desde hace horas

Dragon: pero nos los sacábamos porque Master nos baja el sueldo ^^'

Ike, Marth, Link y Roy (Roy no traía duct tape en la boca): ¡ lo sabíamos! Nunca nos han querido… nos odian… T-T

Shigeru: ¡pero si no es cierto! Link es como mi hijo y Dragon los quiere a los 4…

Ike, Marth, Link y Roy: TwT de verdad?

Shigeru: si, y ella ama a Ike

Dragon: O… muerete… ¬¬…

Ike: seeeee como no… ¿alguien me quiere? No… ya sabia… TOT…

Dragon: pueeeeeeeesss… eeeeeemmmm… aaaaaaaa… eeeeeeeeee… iiiiiii… oooooooo…. Uuuuuuuu… SHIGERU CIERRA EL HOCICO O TE PARTO TU MADRE. MIRA COMO ME PONES A MI BEBE.

Ike: O.o jmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjm (risilla tonta que no se le pudo evitar salir)

Marth: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA eso… eso seria bueno… que Dragon la partiera la madre a Shigeru… espera…

Ike, Marth y Roy: ¡Shigeru nos odia! Solo quiere a Link…

Link: jejeje…

Dragon: ¿vez como me los pones a mi niños?! Te partire tu madre, Shigeru…- lo mira con ojos asesinos y sonrisa siniestra- peleare por ustedes, chicos…

Ike, Marth y Roy: TwT de verdad nos quiere…

Shigeru: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Shigeru sale corriendo a la velocidad del sonido a lo Sonic, Dragon lo persigue a la misma velocidad

Con Sonic… Shigeru y Dragon pasan corriendo

Sonic: ¿ah, y eso?

Shigeru entra al armario del secuestro de Ganon

Ganon: ¿eh.. QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? Gggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrr…

Ganon gruñe por que lo despertaron y porque mira que Roy no esta

Dragon traía a Roy… lo tomo cuando pasaron por el armario, regresa a la sala y de ahí toma la aspiradora que pesaba mas de 100 kilos. Se olvido de Shigeru hasta que dejo a los chicos en el cuarto de los Links

Link saca una pequeña navaja que trae en unos de sus bolsillos y abre la aspiradora y Young y Toon Le quitan las bandanas de secuestro a Roy.

Ike, Marth y Roy: gracias, chicos…

Toon, Young y Link: de nada

Lucas (solo la voz):¡ HABLOOOOOO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Todos: O.o

Link: ok…

Ike: de verdad nos quiere… TwT

Marth: y te ama

Ike: cállate, que nadie te lo esta asegurando

Link, Young, Toon, Roy y Marth: TE AMA Y NO DIGAS QUE NO

Young: Oh! Eso me recuerda un canción!

-No Me Digas Que No

No Me Digas Que No

Yo Me Quedo Contigo

Aunque Sea Prohibido

No Digas Que No…-

Roy: O.o

Young-Aire soy y al aire,

El viento no, el viento, el viento no,

Que sin tí soy nadie...

Sin tí yo no, sin tí, sin tí yo no...

Marth: O.o

Young: DRAGON BAAAAAALL!

El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor),

al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin,

con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul),

la verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en tí,

como si un volcán hiciera una erupción,

derrite un gran glaciar,

podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón,

Chala Head-Chala,

Toon: O.o

Young-Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos

se van alejando ya.

Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo

semillas dimos de amor.

La tristeza de este mundo se borró,

y viendo el cielo azul,

la amistad y el amor siempre brillaron

y hoy tambien lo harán.

Ike: O.o

Young-Acercándose el peligro viene ya,

Y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora,

Siento subir mas y mas la adrenalina,

Los héroes de, la historia seremos,

Realidad tu sueño hoy será,

Listo estoy, para poder pelear,

Victoria tendré.

Link: O.o

Young-Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente

a mi corazón deja encantado

ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible obscuridad.

De pronto se dan cuenta de que Roy andaba cantando xD

Young y Roy-En el instante en que te volví a encontrar

mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar

que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí.

Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar

si me das tu mano te llevaré

por un camino lleno de luz y oscuridad.

Tal vez sigues pensando en él

no puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo

que amor necesitas tú

y el valor para pelear en ti lo hayarás.

Mi corazón encantado vibra

por el polvo de esperanza y magia

del universo que ambicionan todos poseer.

Voy amarte para toda la vida

no me importa si aun no te intereso

ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita obscuridad.

Marth, Link, Toon y Ike: O.o ¿Quién los puso a ver tanto Dragon Ball?

Young y Roy: ¿Qué? ¡amamos GT!

Ike: aaaaaaaahhhhhhh…- suspira de forma de ''enamorado''

Marth: ¡callate, imbécil!- le da una muy fuerte patada en la espalda tirándolo al piso. Ike estaba sentada en una mesita y Marth atrás de ella

Ike: ¿Por qué hicisteis eso?!

Marth: ¿Qué? Suspirabas como un imbécil

Ike: TU eres el que se comporta como imbécil cuando esta Sheeda, idiota

Aparece chibi-neko Sheeda

Neko Sheeda: cállense los 2!

Todos: O.o

En eso empieza a amanecer, se van los fantasmas al atico, donde SIEMPRE esta oscuro. Se abre la puerta, aparece Dragon con Shigeru casi muerto

Marth: ¿que haces con Shigeru…

Ike: masacrado…

Link: majora'screwado…

Young: aplastado…

Roy: desangrado…

Toon: y madreado…?

Dragon: les dije, mijos que pelearía por ustedes partiéndole la madre a Shigeru

Ike, Marth y Roy: TwT gracias… de verdad nos quieres…

Dragon: siii :3- dice mientra tira al piso a Shigeru asi nada mas como un trapo sucio

Shigeru: eeeeeeeesshiiiiiitiiiinnnnggaaaaawwwwddddd….-gime de forma adolorida

Dragon: Sheeda! Con que allí estabas…

Neko Sheeda: ¿Cómo puedes amar a Ike?! ¡si es bien grosero!-salta a la cabeza de Dragon

Dragon: O / O! a ti también te partire la madre

Neko Sheeda: *glup* ok no…

Ike: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…-vuelve a suspirar como enamorado-oooooooooohhhhhggg!

Marth: ¡que te calles idiota!- le vuelve a dar otra patada tirándolo al piso

Dragon: ssiiiiii, Sheeda… como si Ike es taaann grosero… pobrecito! Marth! Te partire la tuya también!

Marth: *glup* no porfaaa…

Dragon: ¬¬ mas te vale…

**Ok, aquí acaba esta historia, creo que exedi de apariciones a Dragon, pero quiero que opinan ustedes: que sigua saliendo asi, o que de plano, desaparezca y no, Dragon no es una Mary Sue (ni lo mal de Dios…). Da igual..**

**Referencias.**

**Canción 1: Welcome Home de Radical Face**

**Canción 2: No me Digas que No de Enrique Iglesias ft, Wisin y Yandel**

**Canción 3: Aire Soy- Miguel Bose y Ximena Sariñana**

**Canción 4: Chala Head Chala de Ricardo Silva-Dragon Ball**

**Canción 5: Angeles fuimos-Dragon Ball Z**

**Canción 6: El poder Nuestro es- Dragon Ball Z**

**Canción 7: Mi Corazón Encantado- Dragon Ball GT**

**Las puse por si alguien se queda con curiosisad**

**Y si, Shigeru sobrevivio xD**

**Dragon, Fuera**


End file.
